


Minha Luce

by SolOliveiraChan



Series: Lucy e seus shippers [2]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Nalu - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 11:51:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22700803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolOliveiraChan/pseuds/SolOliveiraChan
Summary: A loira estava pulando de alegria.Estava em meio a tantos alunos, todos comemorando por terem passado. A loira estava procurando seus amigos, já estava farta dos olhares nada descentes dos homens do local.Quando avistou os amigos ao longe, começou a ir em direção á eles, que avistaram a loira alegre. Porém, a loira foi parada por fortes braços circulando sua cintura, a prendendo em um abraço. A loira enrijeceu-se.- Estava linda!- a voz familiar fez a loira suspirar, acalmando-se.- Natsu... – a loira falou, mas pareceu então lembrar-se de como estava- Achei que ninguém poderia saber... – ela comentou tristemente, jogando a frase no ar.
Relationships: Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia
Series: Lucy e seus shippers [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1632763





	Minha Luce

**Author's Note:**

> Esse é outro Nalu. 
> 
> Espero que gostem.

Minha Luce

...

A mulher corria pelos corredores, esbarrando em vários indivíduos pelo caminho. Sua respiração ofegava e suor percorria seu pescoço e testa. Respirou fundo enquanto virava pela bifurcação do corredor, indo instintivamente pelo caminho direito.

Cruzou rapidamente a porta entreaberta, chegando enfim em uma espécie de quadra. Ofegou, curvando-se para frente e apoiando as mãos suadas nos joelhos, enquanto tentava regular a respiração.

Logo endireitou-se, percebendo que a professora (junto com todos os alunos) a olhava fixamente, com um sorriso maligno em seus lábios rosados. A garota engoliu em seco enquanto se aproximava. Estou ferrada, ela pensou, enquanto parava em frente a professora, com apenas alguns metros ás separando.

\- Lucy! Que bom que chegou! Já que está aqui, por que não se junta á nós para um alongamento extra?- a azulada, Aquarius perguntou, fazendo vários alunos resmungarem e xingarem a loira por terem que sofrer novamente nas mãos da professora azulada.

A mulher de cabelos dourados se aproximou, logo esticando as pernas e começando os exercícios.

\- Por que chegou atrasada, Lu?- reconheceu a voz. Ao seu lado, sussurrando para ela, estava seu melhor amigo, Gray Fullbuster. O moreno a olhou curioso e a loira apenas suspirou.

Ela chegou a cogitar em dar uma desculpa esfarrapada, mas sabia que não havia motivo para mentir para o melhor amigo, já que ele perceberia se ela mentisse, em todo caso.

\- Estava ensaiando. – tomou o devido cuidado de sussurrar, imitando o moreno.

Nenhuma palavra saiu da boca do moreno, como se isso fosse o bastante para saciar sua curiosidade... ou o calar.

...

\- Lucy! – a voz imponente se fez presente no refeitório, e a loira estremeceu, já sabendo o que a esperava.

\- Oi, Erza! – falou, com a voz trêmula- Como você está linda hoje! Fez hidratação no cabelo, passou batom ou algo assim? - a loira se enrolava nas palavras, e o moreno sentado ao seu lado apenas ria do desespero da loira, recebendo um olhar mortal da ruiva, logo calando-se.

\- Por que você chegou atrasada?- a ruiva perguntou sem rodeios, enquanto todos se afastavam ao sentirem a aura assustadora da ruiva- E nem me venha com a desculpa que perdeu a hora! Levy me disse que você estava acordada quando ela saiu do dormitório. – a ruiva pronunciou, fazendo a loira praguejar e xingar certa azulada baixinha.

\- Bom...

\- Estou esperando sua resposta! – disse, cruzando os braços, enquanto sentava á frente da loira.

\- Eu... – a loira olhava sorrateiramente para o moreno, esperando que o moreno a livra-se do humor hostil da presidente do grêmio estudantil.

\- Ela ficou conversando até tarde comigo, então teve que fazer a lição de filosofia agora, de manhã. – o moreno mentiu descaradamente, dando de ombros. A loira agradeceu aos céus por seu amigo conseguir mentir tão bem.

A ruiva encarou ambos, desviando de um para outro. A loira não ousava respirar. A presidente, já crente que o moreno falara a verdade, suspirou fundo, se afundando no banco, fazendo certa loira soltar o ar que á pouco prendera.

\- Está me devendo, Lu. – o moreno comentou baixinho, enquanto a ruiva estava distraída demais com o bolo de morango em sua bandeja.

A loira pegou a maça de sua bandeja e mordeu. Senti sua visão ficar escura, e um par de mãos tocar-lhe os olhos.

\- Advinha quem é!- a voz aveludada falou atrás da loira, fazendo-a dar um sorriso irônico.

\- Deixa eu ver... Já sei! É a azulada traidora que me jogou na mira da fera?- ela perguntou irônica e sentiu as mãos deixarem seus olhos, podendo novamente olhar o ambiente a sua volta.

A baixinha bufou, enquanto contornava a mesa e sentava-se ao lado da ruiva comedora de bolos, á frente do moreno.

\- Não foi culpa minha! - a baixinha disse, espremendo a boca, formando um biquinho e cruzando os braços, fazendo certo moreno corar levemente.

A loira suspirou, sabendo que não conseguiria ficar brava com a melhor amiga por muito tempo. Ela deu um sorriso trêmulo e completou.

\- Tudo bem! Sei bem o que é ser alvo das perguntas da Erza. – ela comentou, fazendo todos (exceto a ruiva) estremecerem ao lembrarem de suas próprias experiências com o demônio ruivo.

\- Você estão exagerando! – a ruiva falou emburrada- Eu só estava preocupada com a Lucy... – a ruiva murmurou e isso foi o suficiente para amolecer o coração da loira, que deu um sorriso acolhedor, animando o ambiente envolta.

A loira senti um arrepio lhe subir a espinha, sentindo a sensação de estar sendo observada. Ela instintivamente virou a cabeça, encontrando certo rosado de olhos ônix. O rosado estava encostado em um pilar da parte coberta de refeitório, olhando fixamente para a loira. Um sorriso maldoso brotou nos lábios do homem de cabelos rosas ao ver que a loira o observava.

A mulher, já farta do olhar maligno do rosado, mostrou-lhe a língua de modo infantil, soltando um resmungo de insatisfação e virando novamente para seus amigos, que a olhavam curiosamente.

\- O que? – a loira falou, alheia a observação dos amigos.

\- Fala sério, Lu! – o moreno exclamou, como se a amiga tivesse lhe escondido um grande segredo- Você e o Natsu realmente não se dão bem, não é?- o moreno comentou, apesar de soar como uma pergunta.

\- Ele é um chato! – a loira comentou infantilmente.

\- Mas é seu amigo de infância!- a ruiva rebateu, não estando disposta a ceder o término da conversa.

-Eu já expliquei para você minha relação com o Natsu! – exclamou irredutível, vendo o olhar curioso dos amigos. Suspirou, se preparando para recontar a história já muito contada. Os amigos, por outro lado, se resumiram a prestar atenção na história, tentando achar alguma informação, antes não captada- Eu conheci Natsu no parque central de Magnólia, quando tinha me perdido da mãe. Ele me ajudou a achar mina mãe, depois nos encontramos mais algumas vezes no mesmo parque. – a loira falou e os amigos continuaram prestando atenção, sem ousarem argumentar uma vez sequer- Ele até chegou a ir lanchar lá em casa uma vez, mas...

\- Opa!- a azulada argumentou, interrompendo a loira- Você nunca falou que ele já tinha ido a sua casa! Que espertinha! – a azulada comentou e a loira revirou os olhos. Ignorando o comentário da amiga, continuou sua história.

\- Mas... – a loira frisou- ele se mudou para outra cidade, eu acho. – ela comentou, e por mais pequeno que fosse, os amigos perceberam a tristeza na voz doce da amiga- Então só o encontrei de novo agora, aqui na Fairy Tail. – ela comentou, já com a indiferença presente na voz, e a neutralidade esboçada em seu rosto.

\- Têm certeza que são só amigos mesmo?- a ruiva falou, sorrindo maliciosamente para a loira, que corou levemente, quase de forma imperceptível.

\- Tenho!- a loira falou convicta- Além do mais, não falo com ele desde que ele me deixou... – a loira sussurro, mas alto o suficiente para os amigos ouvirem.

Os amigos se olharam, preferindo não comentar sobre, pensando em não cutucar a loira com acontecimentos amargos do passado.

Todos voltaram-se para o lanche, comendo rapidamente, sabendo que não havia sobrado muito tempo até a próxima aula.

...

\- Senhorita Heartfilia!- a loira acordou assustada, percebendo que havia dormido durante a aula. Olhou para cima, encontrando a professora Virgor, de filosofia. Suspirou, sabendo que levaria um esporro por dormir em sala.

\- Olha professora...

\- Soube que você ficou até a madrugada fazendo a lição, não? - a rosada comentou, e a loira assentiu confusa- A senhorita Scarlet me informou sobre o ocorrido. – ela falou, com intenção de saciar a curiosidade e confusão da loira- Posso ver sua lição? - ela perguntou e a loira concordou, virando-se para trás, pegando o dever de dentro da mochila aberta.

A professora pegou a lição, passando os olhos pelas linhas, cheias de grafite. Um sorriso brotou nos lábios da professora, ao terminar de analisar a redação feita pela loira.

\- Muito bem, Lucy! Não é á toa que é a melhor na minha matéria- a rosada comentou feliz, virando-se par a frente e seguindo em direção á frente da sala.

\- Exibida!

\- Acha que só porque é a queridinha dos professores pode dormir a aula inteira!

\- Não fala assim dela! Ela é muito mais inteligente que todos vocês juntos!

\- De que adianta ser inteligente? Todo mundo sabe que ela é horrível nos esportes!

\- Não é verdade...

\- É verdade! Se ela não passar no exame final do Show de Talentos amanhã, não vai adiantar nada ser inteligente!

A loira encostou a testa na mesa, ignorando os comentários já familiares para ela.

\- Chega!- a professora gritou, cessando os comentários- Continuando de onde paramos...

...

A loira parou, respirando fundo e procurando a chave dentro da mochila. Assim que a encontrou, encaixou-a na fechadura e girou, ouvindo o ruído da tranca da porta retrocedendo.

Adentrou o dormitório, sendo seguida pela azulada baixinha. A loira andou até o pequeno sofá, jogando a bolça sem um pingo de delicadeza, não se importando com os materiais dentro da mesma. Ela caminhou para a direita, adentrando o cômodo, mais precisamente, seu quarto.

A mulher loira tirou a blusa, ficando apenas de top e shorts, logo começando um duro alongamento.

\- Lu! – a azulada chamou, fazendo a loira parar de se alongar e direcionar se olhar para a baixinha- Eu vou sair, está bem?- ela falou e a loira a olhou com curiosidade, fazendo a azulada morder o lábio inferior levemente- Gray me chamou para sair! – a azulada falou tão rápido, que quase fora impossível para a loira entender, porém, o rubor em suas bochechas a entregarem.

A loira deixou que um sorriso malicioso brotasse em sua fase. Antes que pudesse falar, a azulada já tinha saído do dormitório, escapando das perguntas da loira. Ela suspirou, andando até a pequena cozinha.

Sem notar o copo com leite em cima da bancada, a loira bateu nele com o braço, derramando o líquido em cima de si, fazendo com que o top se ficasse manchado. A loira, por reflexo agarrou o copo, suspirando aliviada, por não ter quebrado mais um copo. Levy a mataria se o fizesse.

\- Ótimo!- a loira comentou em ironia- Agora vou ter que tomar dois banhos. Um antes do treino e outro depois! – a loira bufou, indo em direção ao banheiro no quarto.

...

\- Acho bom a Levy parar com essa mania de deixar os copos em cima da bancada!- a loira resmungou, enquanto saía do banheiro, secando o cabelo com a toalha. A loira jogou a toalha na cama, sem se importar de olhar para o local da queda. A loira se olhou no espelho do guarda-roupa, corando com a imagem de si mesma. A loira usava um top consideravelmente apertado, além do shorts, que era menor dos que costumava usar- Eu sabia que não devia ter aceitado aqueles concelhos da Erza! Aquela pervertida! Prefiro muito mais minhas calças e meus moletons!- a loira resmungou, soltando um suspiro.

\- Sério mesmo? Eu discordo! - uma voz rouca, sem sombra de dúvida masculina preencheu os ouvidos da loira, fazendo a mulher de cabelos dourados virar seu corpo, assustada. A loira focou seu olhar no homem em pé, em frente a cama da loira, á apenas dois metros da loira.

\- Natsu?- a loira perguntou, mesmo que soubesse que reconheceria os olhos do homem sobre quaisquer circunstâncias.

O rosado ignorou a fala da loira, aproximando-se da mulher de olhos cor chocolate. A loira, em seu instinto, recuou para trás, encostando suas costas no vidro do espelho. O olhar do rosado, que antes permanecia pacientemente nos olhos da loira, desviou-se para o corpo da loira. Um brilho passou pelo olhar do rosado, e o mesmo mordeu levemente o lábio inferior, fazendo um arrepio gostoso percorrer o corpo da loira.

\- Prefiro as roupas que usa agora, - o garoto comentou, enquanto se aproximava lentamente. Assemelhava-se a um caçador, sorrateiro e tentador, prestes a fisgar a presa. E eu sou a presa, a loira pensou, enquanto engolia em seco. – são mais... como posso dizer? Apreciativas!- o rosado sibilou, voltando a olhar nos olhos da loira. O rosado sorriso satisfeito, ao ver o impacto que tinha sobre a loira- Se bem que... – finalmente ele chegou a milímetros da loira, desviando seu rosto para o pescoço da loira. Riu levemente ao sentir a loira se arrepiar com a respiração dele em seu pescoço. Moveu suas mãos até a cintura da loira, a puxando para si de forma possessiva- não gosto da ideia de outros homens te olhando. – o rosado sibilou ao pé do ouvido da mulher, que estremeceu, perdendo momentaneamente a força nas pernas, fazendo o rosado a prensar mais contra si. A loira, já com a respiração irregular, conseguiu falar, ainda que de modo pesado e ofegante.

\- Você fala como se fosse meu dono... – a loira comentou baixinha, de maneira provocante, fazendo o rosado delirar ao ver o estado em que a loira se encontrava. Por mais que tentasse negar, o rosado não era o único a ter efeito contra a loira, a mesma também mexia com o rosado, e não era pouco- Não sou de ninguém! - a loira completou, atiçando o rosado, que ficou ligeiramente excitado, mas também irritado com a fala da loira.

\- Você é minha! – ele rosnou possessivamente, apertando (não forte o suficiente para machucar) a cintura da loira, fazendo a mulher suspirar- Os outros podem não saber, mas você é minha! Sempre foi! Desde que te conheci naquele dia, você já era minha. – rosado falou, e a loira surpreendeu-se por ele ainda se lembrar, afinal, eles só tinham quatro anos. Fazia quatorze anos que não se viam!- Não importa o quanto tente negar, você é minha! Sei que sente algo diferente por mim! Algo que não sente pelas suas amigas, ou por aquele moreninho! – Natsu praticamente rosnou quando se referiu a Gray, deixando evidente seu descontentamento em relação á da loira com o moreno.

\- Natsu... – a loira sussurrou, inerte nas sensações que seus corpo tinha com a aproximação do rosado.

\- Seja minha, Lucy! – palavras saíam suaves da boca do rosado, como se estivesse implorando por algo tão desejado- Seja minha ao menos esta noite... – a cabeça do rosado deixou a curvatura do pescoço da loira, ficando em frente ao angelical rosto da mesma.

A loira o olhou receosa. Ela sabia que o rosado não estava errado, ela realmente via-o de forma diferente, não importa o quanto tentasse negar... ela o amava. Um pequeno aceno positivo foi o suficiente para o rosado juntar seus lábios com os da loira, prensando os lábios carnudos da loira aos seus, invadindo a boca dela com sua língua, ansiando senti-la mais profundamente.

Ele a girou, guiando-a até a cama, logo a deitando e ficando por cima dela. Observou o corpo da loira, o top estava molhado, talvez do banho, talvez do suor que saía pelos poros do corpo da loira, como forma de amenizar o calor que a invadia. Um sorriso sacana brotou nos lábios do rosado ao perceber o quão entregue a loira estava. Ele direcionou os lábios até o pescoço da loira, roçando-os levemente na pele branca e macia. Inspirou o cheiro da loira, revirando os olhos em delírio ao sentir o perfume adocicado da loira invadir suas narinas.

Mais, mais, mais, o rosado pensava.

...

A loira estava nervosa.

Suas mãos suavam frio e o tremor tomava conta do corpo esbelto da loira. Ela estava na coxia do palco, esperando sua vez de apresentar um número. A mulher andava de um lado para o outro, deixando a pequena azulada e a ruiva cansadas.

\- Já chega, Lucy! Pode parar de andar, que já está me deixando tonta! – a ruiva exclamou irritada, fazenda a loira parar, ainda agitada.

\- Como você quer que eu pare, Erza?! Você sabe que se eu não tirar uma nota acima de oito, eu não passo de ano!- a loira exclamou exasperada, balançando as mãos em nervosismo- Por que raios a escola tinha que ter essa regra de nota teórica e nota prática?- a loira choramingou desesperada.

A baixinha se aproximou da loira, colocando as mãos nos ombros da loira, na tentativa de acalma-la.

\- Calma, Lu! Você vai conseguir! Você até deu sorte! Você tem que dançar, é fácil!- a azulada disse, e a loira suspirou, tentando acalmar-se.

Ela respirou fundo, vendo a participante que antes apresentava, sair pela coxia do palco. A loira estava nervosa, isso era evidente.

A loira tinha um pressentimento que tudo ia acabar mal. Começou logo de manhã, quando acordou sem Natsu ao seu lado. É óbvio!, a loira pensou tristemente, lembrando-se das palavras do rosado.

“Os outros podem não saber, mas você é minha!”

“Seja minha ao menos esta noite...”

Ele tinha razão! Aquilo era apenas naquela noite, ninguém poderia saber! Eles nunca poderiam ficar juntos...

\- ... Lucy Heartfilia! - o narrador falou, e a loira suspirou, dando um sorriso trêmulo para a amigas, e entrando na visão dos espectadores.

A loira usava uma blusa e calça brancas, ambas coladas ao corpo e sem nenhum desenho. Amarrou o cabelo em um rabo de cavalo lateral esquerdo, fazendo uma simples e singela trança, enfeitada com flores vermelha-sangue, dando um contraste. A maquiagem da loira ultrapassava o limite das pálpebras, pintando o redor dos olhos em um brilho dourado e cintilante. A batom discreto e a pele alva realçava ainda mais o dourado em seu rosto, deixando-a, sem sombra de dúvidas, perfeita.

A loira senti os olhares sobre si. Muitos a encaravam com inveja e desdém, principalmente o sexo feminino. Já os homens por outro lado... a loira só poderia dizer que eles estavam olhando demais.

As luzes a cegaram, tanto dos holofotes quanto dos celulares. A loira sabia que havia muito mais câmeras agora do que nas outras apresentações. Claro, todos querem gravar o mico da Heartfilia, a loira pensou.

O balcão dos jurados estava a sua frente, um pouco em baixo, já que não estavam em cima do palco. Cinco jurados estavam sentados atrás do balcão. A loira reconheceu todos. Aquarius, professora de Educação Física; Loke, professor de Artes; Makarov, diretor da Fairy Tail; Libra; professora de música e por fim, e menos importante, Minerva; supervisora do Ensino Médio, e uma mulher muito chata e exigente, pelo menos com Lucy.

A música começou a tocar, fazendo Lucy fechar os olhos, respirando profundamente. A música começou, os movimentos eram lentos. Lucy moveu o braço esquerdo, erguendo-o, como se tentasse voar, repetiu o mesmo gesto com o direito, até ambos se encontrarem á cima da cabeça da loira. A música parou, como se tivesse chegado ao fim. Todos indignaram-se, era só isso?

Mas então... o som rápido e acelerado explodiu, invadindo os ouvidos de todos. Os movimentos de Lucy agora eram rápidos e preciosos. Ela rodopiava em círculos bem calculados, com a perna direita descendo e subindo, ora esticada na altura do ombro, ora apoiada no joelho da perna que rodopiava. Os braços ergueram-se para o alto, e a loira cessou o giro, dando uma espécie de mortal para trás, enquanto girava no ar. Ela esticou uma perna, rodando graciosamente, com o pé levemente encostado no chão. A perna subia conforme o girou ganhava velocidade, até que esticou-se perfeitamente para cima. A música tinha chegado ao seu auge, mas novamente parou, como se estivesse em câmera lenta. A loira então correu, deu um salto abrindo espaçosamente as duas pernas no ar, porém, ao tocar o chão, desequilibrou-se, torcendo o pé esquerdo.

Ruídos surpresos foram ouvidos, ninguém esperava por aquilo, assim como não esperavam que a loira dançasse tão bem, afinal, aonde estavam aquela Lucy que era horrível em esportes e em qualquer tipo de atividade física?

\- Eu sabia!

\- Estava bom demais para ser real, não é?

\- Ela realmente é uma vergonha para essa escola!

A loira continuou caída, aceitando os comentários que até hoje tentava ignorar. Agora tudo vinha á tona. O desespero de não ter conseguido por um pequeno erro, o decepção por não poder ter motivos para levantar, e a tristeza, tristeza por decepcionar aqueles que acreditaram nela e...

\- Levanta logo menina!- o choque tomou conta do corpo da loira quando ouviu a voz da supervisora exigente. A loira levantou a cabeça, ainda permanecendo caída ao chão- Já vai desistir? Não foi você mesma que me disse que queria provar que não era fraca, que era capaz?- a voz da supervisora, apesar de rígida, encorajou a loira, que levantou-se, mesmo que com o pé torcido.

Ela voltou em sua posição inicial.

\- Isso é ridículo!

\- Desse logo daí!

\- Já deu pra você!

\- Você não vai conseguir!

\- Façam ela descer! Ela não pode dançar mais!

\- É isso mesmo!

\- Lucy... – a voz do diretor Makarov calou os comentários alheios. O velhinho olhava ternamente para a loira, que sentiu aconchego- Tem certeza que está bem para continuar? Não precisa se sentir forçada a fazer isso...

\- Eu quero!- isso foi o bastante para os cinco jurados abrirem sorriso em seus rostos. Cada um deles conhecia o potencial da loira, e sabiam que ela era muito mais do que os olhos podiam ver.

A música recomeçou, e a loira novamente fez os gestos angélicas, logo com o silêncio da música adentrando o recinto. A explosão pareceu mais forte dessa vez, como se estivesse sendo influenciada pela determinação da loira.

Os rodopios eram mais precisos, uma vez que a loira já tinha conhecimento das dimensões do palco. Ela suspirou, e decidiu instintivamente mudar a coreografia na hora. A loira, ao invés de dar um pequeno e singelo mortal para trás deu um para frente, pegando impulso e executando novamente o mortal, desta vez rodando enquanto estava suspensa ao ar. Caiu de forma graciosa, e esticou a perna, se preparando para o próximo movimento. Diferente de antes, a loira agachou-se, parecendo estar ajoelhada, porém, com a perna esticada. Começou a rodar, fazendo todos temerem pelo pé machucado da loira, que estava suportando todo o peso do próprio corpo. Foi se levantando, ainda em meio ao giro. Sua perna foi subindo, até finalmente alcançar o topo, esticada e apoiada.

Ninguém ousou respirar quando a música atingiu seu pico, a loira abaixou a perna e respirou fundo. De olhos fechados correu, saltando enquanto sentia os músculos tencionarem.

Tudo parecia em câmera lenta, até que a loira pousou suavemente no chão, apesar de sentir uma fisgada de dor no pé, fazendo-a murmurar internamente, praguejando pela dor.

Silencio. A música tinha acabado, e ninguém se atrevia a falar uma só frase.

A loira chegou a questionar-se mentalmente se tinha ido tão mal quanto imaginara, mas os gritos a calaram. Gritos. Vários deles. Todos extasiados pela belíssima apresentação da loira que aprenderam a chamar de amiga.

...

A loira estava pulando de alegria.

Estava em meio a tantos alunos, todos comemorando por terem passado. A loira estava procurando seus amigos, já estava farta dos olhares nada descentes dos homens do local.

Quando avistou os amigos ao longe, começou a ir em direção á eles, que avistaram a loira alegre. Porém, a loira foi parada por fortes braços circulando sua cintura, a prendendo em um abraço. A loira enrijeceu-se.

\- Estava linda!- a voz familiar fez a loira suspirar, acalmando-se.

\- Natsu... – a loira falou, mas pareceu então lembrar-se de como estava- Achei que ninguém poderia saber... – ela comentou tristemente, jogando a frase no ar.

\- É verdade... – o garoto falou próximo ao ouvido da loira- mas sabe... – uma única mão foi até o queixo de Lucy, fazendo seu rosto virar, ficando de frente com o do rosado- não gosto do jeito que esses moleques estão te olhando... – a voz dele saíra incomodada, certamente aborrecida- Então decidi que teria que deixar claro que você é somente minha... – a voz dele deixava a loira embriagada, e a sensação de calmaria e conforto preenchia ambos os corpos, se sentiam bem juntos- não é mesmo, Luce?- a loira, que estava evidentemente entregue aos sentimentos de seu coração, apenas concordou.

Quem é que teria imaginado que eles iriam se beijar, quando todos estavam olhando?

***

\- E fim!- a loira falou, enquanto fechava o livro.

\- Mas já?- a pequena rosada exclamou, com um pequeno bico contornando seus lábios- Por que acabou a história?

\- O resto vocês já sabem. – a loira maior falou, dando um sorriso gentil para a rosada em seus braços, enquanto acariciava o cabelo do menino loirinho, dois anos mais velho que a irmã.

\- Continua, continua, continua!- o loirinho falou animado, enquanto bagunçava a coberta de sua cama.

\- Nada disso! Já está tarde, e vocês tem que ir para a escola!- a loira falou, se levantando da poltrona de couro vermelha, e colocando a filha na cama ao lado da do irmão.

\- Papai sempre conta o resto!- a menina de olhos achocolatados exclamou, emburrada por sua mãe não lhe contar toda a história.

\- É porque o pai de você é muito mole!- a mãe censurou, logo rindo da cara de decepção da pequena rosada.

Ela se aproximou da pequena, beijando singelamente sua testa e repetindo o gesto com o loiro, que olhava tudo atento.

\- Boa noite, meus amores!- a loira falou atravessando a porta do quarto.

\- Boa noite, mamãe!- a loira pode ouvir, antes de olhar para frente e avistar o marido sentando no sofá da sala, lendo seu jornal, com os cabelos levemente bagunçados.

\- As crianças dormiram?- a voz fez a loira despertar de seu transe, corando por ter sido flagrada o olhando.

\- Quem me dera... – ela fala cansada, realmente seus filhos davam trabalho. Ela se aproximou do marido, tomando seu rosto com as mãos, fazendo o mesmo o olhar- Eu te amo!

\- Eu também te amo, Minha Luce!


End file.
